The Kings Of Ice and Water - Oficial -
by meigore
Summary: Cinco reinos, dos de ellos destinados a unirse tras un contrato por sus reyes pasados, un compromiso arreglado, en el cual las victimas solo podrán conocerse un día antes de la boda. Una historia tierna, graciosa y algo dramática /Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza, Gale y otras más/ Categoría T o M /
1. las dicotomías del espacio se desvanecen

_~Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a Hiro Mashima~_

_En nuestra infancia, por la cruel dicotomía del destino nos separamos, hizo que no nos conmemoráramos y, así, nos olvidamos de nuestro inocente e infantil amor. Pero ahora esas dicotomías ya no han de existir, y en estos momentos puedo tenerte y observarte dormir pasivamente entre mis brazos, los cuales siempre estarán abiertos para ti, mi dulce gota de agua…_

_Capítulo I: "Las dicotomías del espacio se desvanecen"_

_**Reino de agua:**_

Un joven brigadier de atavíos esmeralda corría a toda prisa por uno de los grandes pasillos del majestuoso e imponente palacio dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la pequeña princesita con la clara intención de informarle las malas noticias, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando al fin llegó, encontrándose con una pequeña peli-azul de cabellera larga hasta un poco más de sus caderas ordenando su ya ordenada y amplia habitación, llamó la atención con un sonido de su garganta

_-_ _¿Si? –_

Dijo la pequeña al prestar atención y observar al brigadier con curiosidad en sus bellos ojos, lo que provocó que al hombre se le dificultara aun más informar la desgracia

_-Juvia Loxar-Sama, t… tengo una lamentable noticia que informarle _– Dijo él tartamudeando –

_- P-pero a Juvia no le gustan las malas noticias _– Dijo la pequeña de 9 años, de bellos atavíos en tonos azulados haciendo juego con sus cabellos y ojos azules -_ ¿Dónde está papá y mamá? _–

Preguntó ella buscando con la mirada a los mencionados, obteniendo negativos resultados provocando cierta desazón

_- Pues… _- Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar_ – De eso ha de tratarse… Lamento informarle que… s-sus padres fallecieron en la embarcación de vuelta hacia el reino junto con los reyes del reino de invierno, los reyes Fullbuster… La reina del reino de primavera, la reina Heartfilia y… los reyes del reino de otoño, los reyes Scharleth, todos a manos de unos piratas _– dijo el brigadier con mucha tristeza en su voz y sus expresiones faciales–

Cuando la pequeña escuchó esto se tensó rápidamente, luego creyó que podría ser una simple broma de mal gusto por parte del brigadier, pero cuando observó el rostro del hombre comprendió que no era una broma, había sucedido realmente… la tristeza invadió rápidamente el ser de la pequeña, que con sus pequeñas manos formó puños tratando de contener sus lágrimas, antes de caer en llantos ella recordó lo que sus padres una vez le mencionaron en una de sus tantas prácticas de magia… '_Nunca caigas ante tus debilidades, sabemos que las sabrás llevar y poder superarlas a lo largo del tiempo, no te deprimas ni llores frente a alguien que no conoces muy bien cuando una noticia desagradable o triste llegarse a tus oídos, pues la vida sabrás que no siempre un cuento de hadas es, como muchos te dirán, deberás saber llevar la situación, siempre podrás llorar en nuestros brazos cada vez que en tu camino tropieces, mientras que nosotros te ayudaremos a volver a ponerte en pié, podrás llorar en manos de tus seres queridos, ya que ellos te apoyarán en las difíciles situaciones que la vida te llegue a poner en medio de tu camino, pero nunca caigas tan rápido…_' Por lo que luchó nuevamente contra el impulso de llorar frente al brigadier y pidió nuevamente la información de con qué reinos más habían estado sus ahora difuntos padres, el brigadier le respondió, incluyendo la información que el rey del reino de verano y primavera habían desaparecido y no se sabe si seguían con vida. La gran pregunta de la pequeña llegó

_- ¿Quién se hará cargo del reino? –_

_- Usted, pero debido a su corta edad el señor Jose Porla se hará cargo hasta que haya cumplido 18 años de edad –_

Respondió él con cierto desacuerdo en su voz, Jose Porla era el mejor brigadier del reino, a cargo de la tropa más poderosa y el que tenía mayor contacto con la familia real, era reconocido por supuestamente planear las mejores tácticas en guerra cuando era más joven, ganándose así – _supuestamente _– la confianza de los reyes Loxar.

La pequeña asintió silenciosamente y pidió con mucha amabilidad al brigadier que se retirara, él observó a la pequeña con tristeza y con una reverencia de despedida se retiró de la habitación dejando en soledad a la pequeña princesa, que rápidamente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por horas y horas hasta que ya no resistió más y cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo con sus ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto haber llorado, pero aun así no derramó ni una lágrima ante el brigadier…

_**Reino de Invierno:**_

_-Gray Fullbuster-sama ¿Se puede entrar?_ –

En la gran puerta se encontraba un brigadier con atavíos blanco-azulinos esperando que el mencionado le respondiese afirmativamente, anteriormente tuvo que informarle la noticia a la melliza de quien había mencionado… venía prácticamente la misma reacción con el muchacho. Aguardó unos cuantos segundos más hasta que apenas logró escuchar la voz de un muchacho permitiéndole la entrada. El brigadier al entrar en la alcoba buscó al pequeño hasta encontrar un bulto entre las sábanas – _igual que ella_ – pensó el brigadier al recordar a la princesa antes de informarle las malas y tristes noticias

- _¿Qué sucede?..._ – preguntó con su cabeza contra la almohada y bajo las sabanas, haciendo que sus palabras fueran menos entendibles –

El brigadier suspiró y luego comenzó a caminar hacía la cama. Ya ahí retiró bruscamente las sabanas dejando ver a un muchacho de nueve años y cabello azabache como la noche y su torso desnudo mientras sus brazos abrazaron su almohada

- _¡Hoy me puedo levantar tarde, es sábado! _– Dijo el pequeño Gray abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver un profundo color gris azulino en su iris–

Nuevamente el brigadier suspiró, luego tomo aire y observó seriamente a Gray, que inmediatamente se levantó de su cama al ver aquella mirada, algo le dijo que no estaba ahí con buenas noticias, y como si sus sospechas se aclararan el brigadier comenzó a hablar

- _Fullbuster-sama… Hoy no le vengo con muy buenas noticias, por lo que se habrá dado cuenta con mi expresión_ –

El pequeño príncipe Gray inmediatamente asintió silenciosamente, le hizo una seña al brigadier para que esperase un minuto y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente con unos atavíos que encontró dispersos por el suelo de la alcoba. Ya vestido completamente le dijo al brigadier que podía continuar, por lo que nuevamente carraspeó y suspiró, frunció su ceño para regresar ante la mala noticia…

- _Como usted sabrá… sus padres regresaban el día de hoy de su reunión con los reinos vecinos ¿no?_ –

Él asintió nuevamente y por la garganta del brigadier la saliva hizo su camino con algo de dificultad

- _Verá…_ - Comenzó nuevamente – _ellos no volverán_ –

El pequeño le observó con curiosidad

- _¿Tardarán aun más?_ – Preguntó con algo de disolución –

- _De hecho… no volverán nunca más_ – el pequeño frunció su ceño – _Ellos fallecieron en el camino… junto con los reyes de los reinos vecinos_ –

Tensión, es lo único que abarcó la habitación, el pequeño tenía sus pupilas dilatadas hasta que una falsa sonrisa surcó en su rostro

- _Es broma ¿Verdad?_ –

El brigadier aun con el dolor de su alma negó silenciosamente con su cabeza, el pequeño siguió susurrando 'esto es una broma' mientras caminaba con tensión en su cuerpo alrededor de toda la alcoba. Pasados unos cuantos minutos en los cuales el pequeño comprendió que no era una cruel broma cayó al suelo de rodillas aun en estado de shock, no podía estar pasando esto, no a sus padres, era lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos, no quería llorar, sabía que no debía, su orgullo no se lo permitía… por lo que terminó golpeando con su puño el suelo dejando una marca blanquecina, por su tensión terminó por liberar algo de magia… unos cuantos minutos más en los que se calmó un poco decidió que necesitaba estar solo en aquel momento, por lo que rápidamente trató de retirar al brigadier de su alcoba

- _¿Nadie más que aquellos reinos?_ –

- _No señor, todo el personal y pasajeros de la embarcación lograron ser evacuados por los reyes_ –

- _Podrías… ¿Podrías repetirme qué reyes fallecieron?-_

- _C-claro…_ - Suspiró – _Reyes Fullbuster_ - Gray se tensó nuevamente ante la mención de sus padres – _Reyes Scharlet, Reina Dragneel y Reina Heartphilia, el Rey Dragneel y el Rey Heartphilia desaparecieron pero con pocas probabilidades de vida; y finalmente los reyes Loxar_

Finalmente el príncipe Gray preguntó algo muy importante, quien es que quedaría a cargo del reino, a lo que el brigadier le respondió que hasta que él cumpliera los 18 años el reino quedaría a manos de Ur Milcovich, hermana de su padre y su entrenadora de magia. Gray asintió y el brigadier le agregó información sobre los reinos vecinos, que ya esperaba, hasta que escuchó de quién quedaría a cargo el reino de agua, pues la verdad nunca había escuchado el nombre: Juvia Loxar. Haciéndosele bastante extraño, pues los reyes Loxar eran uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres… ¿Por qué no sabía de la existencia de aquella mujer? Restándole importancia le solicitó al brigadier retirarse de la alcoba, pues necesitaba un momento a solas, él asintió comprensivamente y retomó el camino hacia la puerta, justo antes de salir Gray le preguntó si le había dicho a su hermana, a lo cual él asintió y finalmente terminó retirándose de la alcoba

Ya en la soledad de su habitación el príncipe tomó una de las almohadas de su recamara y por la ira, frustración y tristeza terminó por hacerla unos harapos ya sin utilidad a la vez que plumas cubrieron su alrededor, las lágrimas retenidas no se tardaron en hacer su despreciable aparición, dejando al pequeño en total agonía en su habitación. Y cuando volvió a tomar una almohada esta fue lanzada con agresividad hacia la pared, volteando así con el aire una vieja foto en la cual estaba él, una pequeña de tal vez su misma edad y sus padres sonriendo en un viaje familiar, minutos después ya agotado se le hizo imposible no volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras entre sus manos mantiene aquella fotografía…

Los príncipes de los reinos vecinos al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres surgieron distintas pero iguales reacciones, la ira, la tristeza y la soledad invadieron sus pequeños cuerpos mientras hicieron la promesa de vengar la muerte de sus queridos y amados padres…

_~ 9 años después ~_

_**Reino de Agua:**_

_La princesa de nueve años que conocieron con anterioridad obviamente ya no es aquella, y el día de hoy precisamente cumple sus dieciocho años de edad. Mientras ella se convertía en una bella princesa sin la compañía física de sus padres ella estaba quedando en una profunda soledad, de un día para otro perdió el contacto de quienes más necesitaba en aquellos momentos gracias a que José Porla prohibió la entrada a cualquiera que no sean los empleados y guardias, sin nadie enterarse, claramente. Para la pequeña todo cambió recién hasta que cumplió los trece años y al reino llegaron una pequeña chica de cabellos celestes, de baja estatura que sería quién estaría en la biblioteca del reino junto con uno que otro adulto, aquella pequeña peli azul se hizo prácticamente su hermana. Por las noches Juvia se escabullía hacia la biblioteca para tener la compañía en que la tristeza le agobiaba; Y un joven de piel bronceada, profundos ojos rojizos y una larga melena negra como la noche, Gajeel Redfox, según ella un tsundere sin remedio. A su corta edad, el pequeño Gajeel Redfox fue reclutado para servir en el castillo del reino de agua, y por petición personal de los reyes cuidar de la pequeña e inocente Juvia, quién finalmente terminó siendo como su pequeña hermanita_

_Un brigadier – _el mismo de un principio, obviamente de mucha más edad_ – golpea la puerta de la habitación de la princesa Juvia Loxar, al no recibir respuesta sonríe divertido y entra silenciosamente a la alcoba. Ya dentro observa a la princesa algo perdida en sus pensamientos mientras observa hacia el exterior por su ventana. Observa su largo y azulado cabello siendo sujetado por una coleta baja, terminada en unas naturales ondas_

- Princesa Juvia – _Le llama él mientras que la mencionada voltea su rostro sobresaltado –_

_- _¡Marcos-san! – _Ella sonríe -_ ¡Asustaste a Juvia! –_ Dice con un falso puchero y el mencionado ríe a carcajadas disimuladas –_

- Juvia-sama, Jose-sama desea verla inmediatamente en su despacho –

_Dice Marcos serio, la princesa borra esa bella sonrisa inmediatamente de su rostro al igual que en su cuerpo recorre un pequeño escalofrío. Generalmente cuando le llama es para regañarle, y no de forma muy amigable, cabe destacar. Juvia y Marcos suspiran al unísono y ríen levemente, para Juvia, Marcos es considerado parte de su familia, ya que siempre ha estado con ella, incondicionalmente, ocultando por ende el secreto que Juvia de vez en cuando continua su práctica con su magia elemental: Agua. Entrenada siempre por él desde que sus queridos padres fallecieron. Ahora la bella princesa es lo suficientemente capaz de tomar el mando de su reino y de poder protegerlo por sobre cualquier cosa._

_- _Juvia irá enseguida –_ Dice ella mientras quita un poco de polvo de su vestido negro –_ Gracias por avisarle a Juvia –_ Dice amablemente –_

_-_ No hay de qué. Ahora me debo ir Juvia-sama. Que tenga un buen día –_ Dice luego de hacer una leve reverencia –_

_-_ Igualmente, Marcos-san –

_Antes de cerrar la puerta detiene abruptamente su camino y observa nuevamente a la princesa_

- Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños, Juvia-sama – _Dice con una gran y agradable sonrisa –_

- ¡Muchas gracias! A Juvia casi se le olvida – _Le responde ella nerviosa, lo cual hace que el brigadier ría nuevamente mientras se retira de la alcoba –_

_Ya sola en la habitación suspira agotada y observa por su ventana nuevamente el pesimista paisaje lluvioso y gris. Observa sus atavíos y llega a la conclusión de que está lo bastante presentable para hablar con el momentáneo rey, solo que ahora su cabello lo deja suelto en sus bellas ondas. Lleva un lindo vestido negro que le cubre hasta sus rodillas y unas cómodas sandalias negras. Se dirige hacia la puerta de su habitación y antes de abrirla suspira nuevamente, dándose el valor para poder ir y enfrentar al descarado de Jose Porla, 'Jose-sama'._

_Mientras recorre los numerosos pasillos recibe las respectivas felicitaciones de la servidumbre, que siempre la tratan con mucho afecto, ya que ella es una maravilla de persona con ellos, no como Jose Porla, quien siempre se esmera por encontrar aunque sea un pequeño mal detalle, lo que podría causar el despido de alguien, pero Juvia siempre interviene en el momento justo, salvándole así la vida a alguien, quien depende del dinero que le dan para poder alimentar a su familia._

_A Juvia realmente no le ha de gustar mucho la fecha de su cumpleaños, ya que recuerda nuevamente que sus padres no han podido estar junto a ella en muchos años…_

_Unos cuantos minutos finalmente llega frente al despacho del rey y golpea tres veces la puerta, esperando el consentimiento para entrar, el cual no tarda mucho. Con seguridad fingida entra finalmente._

_- _Buen día, Jose-sama –_ Dice con cortesía pero seriamente - _¿Qué necesita de Juvia?_ –_

_- _¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables en tercera persona!? ¡Eso es raro y puede afectar en tus negociaciones!_ – Grita enfadado el mencionado, haciendo que Juvia se estremezca –_

_-_ L-lo siento…_ - _

_Jose suspira fastidiado y observa a Juvia nuevamente con algo de desprecio_

_- _De acuerdo… el día de hoy no te llame para reprocharte. Si no porque hoy cumples 18 años, por ende deberías de estar tomando el mando del reino, pero hay una condición para ello_ –_

_- _¿Condición?_ – Juvia se confunde - _¿Qué condición? –

_- _Tus padres hicieron un contrato con el Reino de Invierno, y para tener el poder del reino debes de casarte –

- ¿¡Casarme!? – _Grita Juvia bastante sorprendida y sin pensar acorde - _¡Pero no conozco a nadie con quien casarme! –

- ¡No grites! Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que desde tu nacimiento, y me atrevo a decir desde antes, has estado comprometida con el príncipe del Reino de Invierno, Gray Fullbuster – _El silencio incomodo invade el despacho hasta que Jose carraspea y vuelve a hablar – _Y, aparte, deberás engendrarle un hijo, pero eso es solo para que el reino de ambos no culmine –_ Dice incomodo –_

- ¿¡Qué!? –

- ¿¡Quieres que tu reino no culmine!? ¡Pues haz lo que tienes que hacer! –_ Dice más fastidiado que nunca – _Ahora retírate, te haré llegar más información con alguien más tarde –

_Juvia asiente aun conmocionada y con una leve reverencia se retira del despacho del rey. Mientras camina a su habitación trata de pensar en cómo será su futuro esposo, y con las típicas preguntas que se haría cualquier persona ¿Será una buena persona? ¿Le llegaré a amar algún día? Está bastante nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba, al recordar que tendrá que engendrarle un hijo ¿Qué sucede si no le quiere? ¿Y si ella o él son malos padres?_

_Al no conocer absolutamente nada acerca de su prometido, Juvia comienza a imaginar a un señor unos cuantos años mayor que ella, con mucho sobre-peso, un hombre corrupto que le podría hacer daño, pero, aun así, decidida se dice que va a soportar todo por su reino_

_¿Qué pensará realmente cuando conozca a Gray Fullbuster?_

_**Reino de Invierno:**_

_El resonar de espadas invaden el gran y bello salón de prácticas, el chico de cabellera azabache y un muy bien esculpido cuerpo trata de ensartar un golpe en el abdomen de la mujer de corta cabellera azabache, la cual esquiva con facilidad y golpea, en cambio, el abdomen del muchacho, el cual, por cierto, luce estresado y enfadado _

_- _¡Maldita sea, Ur! _– Grita él al recuperarse de la caída que sufrió tras el golpe - ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho sobre el contrato!? –_

_- _Te informé hace dos meses, Gray _– Dice Ur como si nada, tomando una posición de ataque – _Cuando cumpliste 18 años, cuando tu hermana su burló de ti por una video-lácrima durante una hora diciendo que era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños_ –_

_Gray Fullbuster, príncipe del Reino de Invierno y heredero a la corona. Tras la muerte de sus padres y haber jurado venganza, se ha estado entrenando con su maestra, su hermana, Lyon – su primo – y Ultear – Hija de Ur y su prima mayor – Haciéndose así lo bastante fuerte como para proteger su reino. Él, al igual que su hermana, al estar bajo el cuidado de Ur aprendió a quererla como a su madre, con la cual puede contar en cualquier momento y reír como una gran familia. Ur es la actual reina por ordenes de los anteriores reyes, pero en cuanto Gray cumpla con el contrato estipulado con el Reino de Agua pasará a ser el rey junto a su futura esposa, la princesa de aquel reino, por ende, pasará a ser el rey del Reino de Agua. Desde que los padres de Gray fallecieron, ha recibido el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos y familia, superando así la tristeza que embarga en su corazón_

_Gray gruñe ante el recuerdo de ver a su melliza llorando de la risa a causa de su desgracia, para luego terminar casi cayendo de una montaña tras resbalarse con hielo, bastante absurdo al ser una maga de hielo, pero…ya que. Ya dada por terminada la práctica del día comienzan a caminar hacia el comedor_

_-_ Como olvidarlo… ¡El maldito problema es que no me lo revelaste antes!_ – _

_- _En el contrato estaba estipulado así. No podía revelarte esto hasta que hubieras cumplido tus 18_ – Le responde como si fuera algo obvio _- ¡Ah! Y debes encargarte de los preparativos de la boda _– Estalla en carcajadas –_

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué yo!? –

_- _Laprincesa Juvia cumplió sus 18 el día de hoy. Se le debe de haber informado recientemente sobre el contrato, se le haría imposible encargarse con tan poco tiempo. _– Gray gruñe fastidiado – _Y debes de recordar que solo quedan cuatro días para la fiesta en la que se conocerán, y obviamente será en nuestro castillo –

_Fastidiado y agotado Gray se rinde, pero no sin antes decirle a Ur que le tendrá que ayudar en lo que falta para la gran fiesta, y ella con tal que no siga reclamando acepta sin más. _

Flash Back_; POV Gray_

Me encontraba inspeccionando unos cuantos documentos en los cuales Ur me había pedido ayuda, así es, en mi cumpleaños 18 no encontré mejor forma de celebrarlo que revisando documentos totalmente aburridos que me iban a dejar ciego en cualquier momento… Cuando llegué al último documento entró mi curiosidad al leer la letra cursiva de Ur en un papel pequeño adherido al sobre_ 'Aquí se encuentra tu futuro'. _Confundido comencé a abrir el sobre y me encuentro con una serie de papeles en los cuales se podía leer 'Tratado de unión' aquel titulo supuse que lo había creado mi padre, pues no era muy bueno con dar títulos o nombres, por lo que agradezco que mi madre haya dado nuestros nombres a mi hermana y a mí… volviendo al tema, leía el documento bastante concentrado, y mi sorpresa por cada oración y párrafo iba en aumento; todo fue un desastre al leer _' En este documento, yo, Silver Fullbuster, rey del Reino de Invierno, acuerdo con Eric Loxar, rey del Reino de Agua, que el heredero a mi trono, Gray Fullbuster, y la heredera al trono del Reino de Agua, Juvia Loxar, están comprometidos desde hoy, y su boda será cuando ambos hayan obtenido la mayoría de edad'_ No continué mi lectura ya que mi mente se encontraba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada más que en una sola cosa, mi padre me comprometió con una completa desconocida…

Al reaccionar me fui corriendo fastidiado por los largos pasillos que se anteponían en mi camino para llegar a la habitación de Ur, y cuando al fin llegué abrí la puerta estrepitosamente y sin vacilación ni remordimientos grité

_- ¿¡Qué rayos significa esto, Ur!? –_

Ur se levantó con su ceño fruncido y sus manos las llevó a sus oídos, en un claro signo de molestia, pero en esos momentos era lo menos que me importaba

- _¡No grites, maldita sea! Que me duele la cabeza…_ - Suspiró - _¿Qué significa qué?_ –

- _¡Que me debo de casar con alguien a quien no conozco!_ – Volví a gritar y observé que una almohada se dirigió hacia mí, por lo que la esquivé rápidamente –

- _¡Que no grites! Bien… no creo que sea muy difícil de entender_ – Una video-lacrima comenzó a sonar en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y Ur la toma, inmediatamente vi a mi hermana feliz haciendo su aparición - _¡Hola querida! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ – Exclamó feliz, como no si no la habíamos visto desde hace un mes… sin evitarlo y olvidándome de mí problema sonreí al momento en que me observo y su sonrisa se amplió –

- _¡Gracias~! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gray!_ – Exclamó ella y Ur sonrió divertida antes que yo conteste y habló –

- _Tu hermano está enterándose de su destino, querida, y créeme que no está de los mejores humores_ –

Ambas me observaron y al recordar mi dilema no pude evitar gruñir, Ur comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido en aquel día y mi _querida y humilde_ hermana menor aumentaba sus carcajadas mientras la voz masculina que iba cerca de ella le decía que tuviera cuidado en donde pisaba, ella me decía '_Pobrecito_…' Y volvía a reír hasta que exclamó '¡_El mejor regalo que me podrían haber obsequiado!_'… fue todo un caos. Minutos después observamos como la muy torpe de mi hermana resbaló con un trocito de hielo y cayó al suelo, la lacrima de mi hermana se rompió y perdimos la comunicación por completo

_Fin Flash Back_

_Ya en el comedor, dos sirvientas llegan con el almuerzo del día y lo depositan en la gran y refinada mesa de cristal, Ur sentada a la cabecera de ésta y Gray a su lado izquierdo_

_- _Gray… la boda será dentro de pocos días, ¿Estás listo para tomar el control de dos reinos en un mismo día? _– _

_Pregunta Ur preocupada por su hijo, el cual suspira luego de haber tomado un trago de su vino de uvas._

- Espero estarlo, Ur… haré todo por el bien de este reino, así como me llamo Gray Fullbuster, mago del gremio Fairy Tail y heredero a este trono, lo prometo. Lyon Vastia no se ocupará de este reino, por sobre mi cadáver –

_Ur suspira agotada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Gray y Lyon siempre competían por todo lo que se interpusiera en el camino, desde pequeños siempre ha sido así._

_Antes que Ur comience a hablar, Gray abre su boca para nuevamente a hablar._

_- _Por favor Ur. No comiences con tu sermón, me recuerda a Erza enojada –_ Dice con un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar a su amiga golpeándole a él y a un muchacho peli rosa por sus constantes riñas – por cierto ¿Están listos los arreglos para la fiesta? –_

_- Faltan cosas de menor importancia, todo estará listo mañana por la noche – Observa con melancolía a Gray – Nunca creí que este momento llegara tan pronto. Pero sé que estarás en buenas manos. Recuerdo que Juvia era una pequeña muy humilde e idéntica a tu tía Amaya en cuanto al carácter – Sonríe con melancolía – _

_- ¿Como mi tía Amaya? No recuerdo como era su carácter – _

_- Lo recordarás en pocos días –_

_- Pero me dejarás con la duda –_

_- Pues piensa en otras cosas, ya que más no te diré – Dice Ur con burla –_

_La charla culmina y Gray trata de imaginar cómo será su futura esposa, ya que nunca la ha visto en las fiestas que se han de ofrecer para los cinco reinos, siempre por el Reino de Agua va un caballero de mal carácter, cabellos rojizos y piel estirada… _Por favor no…_ piensa Gray al imaginarse lo peor de los casos y tener que desposarse con aquel señor. Prefiere mil veces a una chica con sobre-peso, exceso de maquillaje y mal vestida_

_¿Cómo reaccionará al conocer a Juvia Loxar? _

_2 Días antes de la boda; Reino de Agua_

_Por los oscuros y largos pasillos una pequeña peli azul de suaves rasgos camina tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa y un libro en sus manos, al llegar a su destino abre la puerta sin esperar l consentimiento de entrar_

- Ju-chan, tenemos todo listo para partir –

_Dice ella caminando hacia la cama en donde se encuentra la princesa tomando una siesta luego de su agotador y divertido entrenamiento con el brigadier Marcos, la pequeña al estar a un lado de la princesa sonríe maliciosamente divertida y abre el cubrecama azul del cuerpo de Juvia, quien solo cambia de posición a una acurrucada en busca de calor, y comienza a acercar sus manos a la cintura de la princesa… el triunfal ataque de cosquillas hace presencia, para desgracia de la princesa que despierta exaltada y grita, haciendo reír a carcajadas a la pequeña muchacha_

- ¡Levy-chan! – _Grita Juvia con sus finos labios rosa haciendo un pequeño puchero_ - ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –

- Porque es divertido – _Responde Levy quitándose con su dedo índice la pequeña lágrima que surgió tras sus carcajadas, luego suspira continuando con su gran sonrisa_ – Ya está todo listo para partir por la mañana –

- ¿¡Todo!? Pero son muchas cosas – _Juvia luce bastante impresionada_ –

- Nada es complicado con la pequeña ayuda de magia –

_Guiña un ojo y Juvia sonríe feliz, ya que Levy le podrá hacer compañía en el viaje y se podrá quedar con ella el tiempo que desee en el Reino de Invierno_

…_Flash Back…_

_- Juvia-sama, José Porla me envió a informarle que en su viaje irá con Levy-san – _

_- ¿¡No estás bromeando, Marcos-san!? – _Dijo Juvia muy entusiasmada dando pequeños saltitos haciendo que Marcos riera al verla tan alegre _–_

_- Por supuesto que no – _Dijo él con una sonrisa_ – Y recuerda, en media hora comienza tu entrenamiento –_

_- ¡Sí! –_

… _Fin Flash Back…_

_- _No te podría dejar toda la diversión solo para ti ¿No? – _Guiña un ojo nuevamente y Juvia suspira -_ ¿Estás lista para la boda? –

_-_ Juvia quiere creer eso… tampoco es que tenga mucha opción, nadie quiere seguir bajo las leyes de José Porla –

_-_ Y nadie puede negar eso – _Levy suspira –_ Pero sé que serás buena amiga con los príncipes de los reinos – _Sonríe nuevamente –_ Conocerás a Lu-chan, Erza, Natsu, Jellal y tu futuro esposo, Gray. Aunque puede que algunos te asusten en un principio, pero te acostumbrarás –

_-_ ¿Cómo los conociste, Levy-chan? –_Pregunta con curiosidad _- ¿Cómo son ellos?

_-_ ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que pertenezco a un gremio de magos? –_ Juvia asiente_ – Pues ellos igual pertenecen a él. Lu-chan, Lucy Heartphilia, es una maga celestial, una muy buena amiga, responsable, inteligente y es la heredera al trono del Reino de Primavera, Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, es el Dragon Slayer de fuego, es alocado, pero una muy buena persona y amigo, es la pareja de Lu-chan y la cuida por sobre todas las cosas –

_-_ ¿Como Gajeel-kun a ti? –_Pregunta con picardía –_

- _Levy se sonroja y deja pasar la pregunta –_ Es el heredero al trono del Reino de Verano. Erza, Erza Scharlet, es la madura del grupo y es mejor no hacerla enojar, se transforma en un demonio, y más si alguien llega a tocar su pastel, nadie está autorizado para tocarlo, pero es una muy buena persona, protege a todos aunque resulte herida. Ella es la heredera al trono del Reino de Otoño. Jellal, Jellal Fernández, es un chico bastante misterioso cuando quiere, pero es un hombre muy amable y cariñoso, es la pareja de Erza e hijo de una de las familias más adineradas del Reino de Otoño, pero su familia es solidaria, ha de acoger a muchos sin hogar y les dan lo que necesitan hasta que ya pueden subsistir por sí mismos… -

- Y… -

- ¿Y? – _Levy le observa con una sonrisa aparentando inocencia -_ ¿Sucede algo, Ju-chan? –

- ¿C-cómo es Gray Fullbuster? –

_Levy con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa idea una pequeña broma para gastarle a su amiga, que la molestó con Gajeel Redfox _

- Bien… Gray es… como decirlo… es alguien muy difícil de comprender, es un cerdo pervertido, muy frio con la gente… siempre está coqueteando con alguien y no es muy amable. Aun no sé cómo es que podemos ser amigos –

_Juvia cae al suelo con pequeñas lagrimitas desbordando de sus ojos gracias a su desesperación, sus sospechas ya están aclaradas y tiene miedo en ir y desposarse con el príncipe… Levy no puede contener más su risa y estalla en carcajadas, haciendo que Juvia desespere más y le pregunta si es que se ríe de su desgracia, Levy rápidamente le dice que es una broma y Juvia frunce su ceño en falsa molestia, rápidamente se levanta del suelo y comienza a seguir a Levy alrededor de toda la habitación; luego de no obtener buenos resultados y al igual que Levy, con una sonrisa maliciosa sonrisa interna idea un pequeño plan para enterarse de la verdad_

- ¿¡Ju-chan!? –

_Detiene abruptamente su carrera al escuchar el fuerte impacto con el suelo y observa a la princesa en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en él, rápidamente acude en su ayuda bastante preocupada._

- ¿Estás bien? –

_Juvia asiente y piensa_ 'Caíste en mi trampa, Levy-chan'_. Levy le ofrece una mano para que pueda volver a ponerse en píe, lo que ella no esperaba es que al momento en que Juvia tomo su mano la sostuviera fuertemente y una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderara de sus suaves y finos_ _rasgos._

- ¡Ahora dime como es realmente Gray Fullbuster! –

- _Levy se suelta del agarre y comienza a gritar- _¡Lo sabrás en la fiesta!_ -_

_- Juvia comienza a correr tras ella con una pequeña mueca de agotamiento - _¡Levy, vuelve aquí!_ –_

_1 día antes de la boda; Reino de Invierno_

- ¡Hoy llega tu futura esposa, Gray! –

_Dice un muchacho de cabellera rosa y ojos de un bello color jade ingresando a la habitación del mencionado, el cual se encuentra sentado en su recámara con sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza. Al escuchar la voz del peli rosa voltea en su dirección y frunce su ceño_

- ¡Cállate, Natsu! –

_El mencionado comienza a reír a carcajadas gracias al estrés de Gray. _

_Finalmente ha llegado el día en que conocerá a su mujer a partir del día de mañana, Juvia Loxar, sus dudas se irán el día de hoy en la gran fiesta que el reino organiza para la ocasión._ 'Solo unas cuantas horas más'_…_ _Piensa Gray_

- ¡Hey, si tiene sobre-peso dormirás abrigado por las noches! – _Dice Natsu bromeando con él_ –

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Natsu Dragneel! –

_Grita al mismo tiempo en que una muchacha de cabellera escarlata hace ingreso a la habitación de Gray con su ceño fruncido y observándoles amenazantemente._

-¿Están discutiendo ya por otra estupidez? -

-¡No es ninguna estupidez, Erza! –_ Gritan Natsu y Gray al unísono –_

- Discutir por la apariencia física de tu mujer es estúpido, lo que cuenta son sus sentimientos ¿O me van a contradecir? –

_Su aura amenazante hace que Gray y Natsu se abracen y nieguen con fervor, dejando como gran vencedora a Erza Scharlet nuevamente. Minutos después en que la calma logra regresar, Erza pregunta por el paradero de la novia de Dragneel, el cual responde que la verán en la fiesta, ya que tiene otros planes que realizar, acompañada del pequeño gato azul de él, Happy. _

_En eso Erza recuerda que ya tiene planes, y que son justamente con la novia de Dragneel, por lo que se despide de sus amigos y se retira del palacio, no sin despedirse de Ur, claramente._

_En la habitación, Natsu toma asiento junto a Gray _

- Por cierto Gray – _Le llama la atención a su amigo –_

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- ¿A qué hora exactamente llega Juvia? –

- Debería, según Ur, estar llegando a la costa del reino, no tardará muchos minutos –

- Ya veo… -

...

_En la gran embarcación se logra observar a Juvia y a Levy en el gran y lujoso balcón. Juvia muy alegre tras poder salir de los terrenos de su reino y jugando con su poder en el gran mar de bellos y suaves tonos azulados y verdosos, por lo que Levy sonríe levemente ante la gran felicidad de su querida amiga_

- Ju-chan, estamos por llegar al puerto, deberías tener cuidado – _Le informa mientras deposita su mano en el hombro derecho de la princesa, pero sin habérselo esperado el agua le empapa de pies a cabeza _- ¡Juvia Loxar! ¿¡Por qué has hecho esto!? - _grita la pequeña -_

- ¿Realmente debo responderle, señorita Mcgarden? –_ Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona la princesa, provocando que un puchero adorne los labios de Levy –_

_Levy susurra _'infantil'_ y una guerra comienza entre en que no lo es y si lo es, 'triunfando', por así decirlo, la princesa, y Levy no le recrimina más para no continuar con la absurda disputa. Minutos después una voz anuncia que ya han de haber llegado al puerto, que retiren sus cosas con precaución y que esperen tranquilamente a que las compuertas se abran._

_Prestando atención al paisaje Juvia queda deslumbrada, un bello cielo de suave color azul, el puerto con una escaza escarcha aparentando ser pequeños y valiosos cristales. Y el palacio, ¡oh, el palacio!, es en lo que Juvia no puede definitivamente quitar su mirada, es simplemente hermoso, ya que a la distancia y gracias a la luz solar es como si hubiera sido construido con el más valioso y perfecto cristal._

- ¿Verdad que es hermoso?_ – Escucha la pasiva voz de Levy, por lo que sin despegar su vista del palacio asiente –_

_Ya instalados en el puerto comienzan a abrir las compuertas de la embarcación y la gente comienza a salir rápidamente pero con cuidado para no caerse en la escarcha. Cuando la multitud ya es mucho menos Juvia y Levy deciden que ya es el momento de bajar. Caminan sin ninguna prisa hasta que Levy comienza a correr en dirección de un pequeño niño que llora desconsoladamente en el suelo tras una fuerte golpiza al resbalarse. Juvia sonríe y emprende camino hacia su amiga, hasta que un leve desliz hace que se tropiece y espera a que llegue el golpe, el cual finalmente nunca llegó._

_Una delicada mano sujeta con fuerza su brazo evitando su caída, por lo que rápidamente voltea su cuerpo al haber recuperado el equilibrio, encontrándose con una bella joven de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos castaños, a su lado, volando, un adorable gatito de color azul le acompaña con un pez en su boca_

- Gracias por sal –_Es rápidamente interrumpida por su amiga peli-azul –_

- ¡Lu-chan! –_ Grita ella mientras con paso rápido se acerca a ellas –_ Me dijiste que nos juntaríamos en ya sabes dónde –

- Pues… una pequeña sorpresa – _Responde con una gran y amable sonrisa –_ Hace bastante tiempo que no te he visto –

_Observa de reojo a la princesa Juvia con una mirada de melancolía, por lo que Levy sonríe levemente, y sin levantar sospechas le responde que estaba bastante ocupada, Juvia hace una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo y de disculpa por las molestias de haberle salvado de una buena golpiza contra el suelo, disculpas cuales la rubia ha de responder con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que no ha sido una molestia_

- Con que eres Juvia Loxar… -_ susurra y piensa '_no has cambiado en nada_' – _Me recuerdas a Amaya-sama… -_Dice con mucha nostalgia –_ y al hablar en tercera persona te hace ser muy adorable –

- J-Ju- No soy adorable –_ corrige su forma de hablar –_ Levy-chan tenía razón, Lucy-san es buena persona –_ responde con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Lucy corresponde –_

- Happy, creo que es hora que vayas con Wendy y Carla, deben estar esperándote en la estación –_ Dice Lucy al pequeño gatito –_

- ¡Hi! –_ Dice él y tras despedirse emprende vuelo hacia el sentido contrario al puerto –_

- Y por cierto Juvia, dime solo Lucy, y sobre tu pregunta de hace un rato… solo te puedo decir que sabrás como es Gray esta noche – _Guiña cómplice-mente con Levy - _Y la otra pregunta, en mi reino hay muchas flores, bellos colores vivaces, algo muy digno de ver, te llevaré algún día_ –_

- ¡Gracias L-Lucy! –_ Dice Juvia con cierta vergüenza, para luego ver con mucha curiosidad la marca depositada en su mano derecha - _¿Es la marca de Fairy Tail? –

- ¡Sí!_ – Responde nuevamente con una gran sonrisa - _¿Te vas a unir? He oído de Levy-chan que eres una maga de agua bastante poderosa –_ Juvia se sonroja ante el comentario de Lucy negando con fervor –_

_- _¡J-Juvia no es tan poderosa!_ – Suspira avergonzada, con un tierno sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas _– Pero… Juvia pensará en eso durante la fiesta y el resto de la tarde_ – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa – _Juvia ha escuchado de Levy-chan y Gajeel-kun que es un gremio muy agradable –

- Y nadie lo puede negar –_ Dice Levy con una gran sonrisa y su pulgar en signo de aprobación – _Pero ahora lo que importa es… -

_Levy y Lucy sonríen maliciosamente, sostienen rápida y sorpresivamente de ambos brazos arrastrando –_Literalmente-_ a la pobre princesa, quien cuando cobra el sentido por la acción, su tez se vuelve pálida_

_- _E-esperen ¿¡Qué q-q-quieren hacer con Juvia!? ¿¡Donde la llevan!? _–_

_Y al unísono le responden: _¡Ya lo sabrás!

… _Continuará …_

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_- ¡Es un cerdo pervertido! ¡Juvia no se quiere casar~! –_

_- ¡Los próximos reyes del Reino de Invierno y Agua! -_

_- Maldito Natsu, me las pagarás –_

_- Me deberás una cena –_

_N.A: ¡Lo siento~! Sé que dije que subiría hace muuuuucho tiempo, pero los deberes me dejan sin tiempo, y me distraigo muy fácil xD, pero ahora espero subir mucho más rápido los capítulos :3. Para quienes leen por primera vez este fic –y claro que los que lo leían antes – espero saber su opinión, puede que hayan faltas ortográficas, las cuales revisaré luego, el tiempo me quiere comer x.x xD, eso es todo, espero recibir sus reviews y follows fvnfñkjegofvjnvfjn _

_¡Bye by!_


	2. ¿Con quién debo unir mi destino?

_~Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima~_

_+Por favor escuchen las recomendaciones musicales+_

_- Rozen Maiden OST: Battle in the house_

_- Antonio Vivaldi; Autumn_

_- Rozen Maiden OST 'Noble Dolls'_

_Es para que vivan el momento :'3 xD_

'_Una historia no tiene comienzo ni fin; arbitrariamente uno elige el momento de la experiencia desde el cual mira hacia atrás o hacia adelante'_

_Graham Greene; _El Fin Del Romance

_En nuestra infancia, por la cruel dicotomía del destino nos separamos, hizo que no nos conmemoráramos y, así, nos olvidamos de nuestro inocente e infantil amor. Pero ahora esas dicotomías ya no han de existir, y en estos momentos puedo tenerte y observarte dormir pasivamente entre mis brazos, los cuales siempre estarán abiertos para ti, mi dulce gota de agua…_

En el capítulo anterior…

_- _Tus padres hicieron un contrato con el Reino de Invierno, y para tener el poder del reino debes de casarte –

- ¿¡Casarme!? –

_- _En el contrato estaba estipulado así. No podía revelarte esto hasta que hubieras cumplido tus 18 ¡Ah! Y debes encargarte de los preparativos de la boda –

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué yo!? –

….*…

Capítulo II: _'¿Con quien debo unir mi destino?'_

_En el comedor del palacio del Reino de Invierno se encuentran los príncipes Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster devorando todo alimento que este a su alcance, dejando a la nueva sirvienta algo desconcertada, mientras que la de chef del palacio sonríe divertida._

_Natsu sonríe levemente al observar a Gray más calmado que cuando llegó, Gray se quita su camisa dejando a la vista su torso_

- Oye Natsu ¿Ya has de tener tu ropa lista para esta noche? –

_Pregunta el pelinegro, haciendo reaccionar a Natsu, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que le observa con confusión ante la consulta de su mejor amigo y rival. Gray suspira agotado y le recuerda que la fiesta de la noche será formal, Gray y Natsu fruncen su ceño en molestia, todo por las malditas corbatas, no las han de querer utilizar, pero es un deber en estas ocasiones, o a menos que tengan otra vestidura que utilizar, las típicas de los príncipes. _

- Luce dijo que no me preocupara de eso, ella se las iba a arreglar –

- Hey amigo – _Deposita una mano en el hombro de Natsu _– ¿Preparado para esta noche? –

- _Natsu se tensa un poco _- ¿Tú te encargarás de mantener el lugar despejado? –

- Claro, jardín de rosas, recuérdalo, ese será el único lugar inhabilitado, incluyendo las habitaciones –

_Ambos sonríen y Natsu asiente con energía mientras choca puños con Gray, unos cuantos minutos después Natsu estira su cuerpo y le pregunta a Gray si irá al gremio, por lo que él le responde que no puede ya que tiene que terminar pequeños arreglos como anfitrión de la fiesta de la noche con Ur, pero que al parecer se escapó del castillo, y al momento de decir aquello la mencionada entra con un aura amenazante al comedor._

- ¿Quién dices que se ha de haber escapado? ¿¡Ah!? –

_Gray siente un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, voltea hacia la entrada del comedor observando así a Ur y rápidamente grita _'¡Nadie!'_ mientras que Natsu grita con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

- ¡Ur! –

- ¡Hola Natsu! – _Le responde Ur con una cálida sonrisa al joven príncipe del Reino de Fuego _–

…

_Mientras tanto, en un lugar rocoso se encuentra una joven pareja luchando con unos cuantos bandidos que se han interpuesto en su camino, la joven de pálida piel inserta una lanza de hielo por un costado de uno de los delincuentes para continuar con otro, mientras que el joven vence a varios con su magia de agua._

- ¡Mierda! _– Grita la chica con frustración_ - ¡A este ritmo jamás llegaremos! ¡Me perderé la boda de mi hermano! –

- ¡Pero no es nuestra culpa! – _Grita igual de estresado_ - ¡Sabes que tampoco quería perdérmela! ¡Ambos tenemos la necesidad de ir! –

_Ambos se desquitan golpeando cómicamente a los ya inconscientes bandidos para luego comenzar a correr apresuradamente en dirección sur…_

(…)

- Juvia, llevas media hora ahí dentro ¡Debes salir de ahí! –

_Lucy grita impaciente hacia la puerta del tocador, en donde como la rubia ya ha mencionado, se ha de encontrar Juvia con varios vestidos para probarse. Levy suspira y ríe con nerviosismo mientras susurra que fueron varios vestidos los cuales le ha obligado a Juvia probarse para la gran fiesta de esta noche._

- S-solo me excedí un poco –

- Lu-chan… treinta vestidos no es excederte un poco, es bastante –

- Lo siento… -

_Ríen divertidas hasta que la princesa rubia observa fijamente un hermoso vestido color rojo que se ajusta a las curvas de un maniquí, Levy al observar a su amiga susurra_ 'Aquí vamos'_ y Lucy sonríe y corre entusiasmada tal cual niña pequeña hacia un dulce, quita con delicadeza el vestido del maniquí y da media vuelta para observar a Levy_.

- Creo que este será mi vestido para esta noche, iré a probármelo. Espera aquí, Levy-chan –

_Levy suspira con una sonrisa agotada y vuelve a la tienda para continuar observando los hermosos vestidos, con algo de molestia observa los que más le han de gusta pero solo hay una pequeña dificultad para ella,_ su busto… _Gruñe fastidiada y vuelve a los tocadores en eso de cinco minutos. Observa a Juvia salir del tocador en el que estaba con un puchero adorable y su ceño levemente fruncido en molestia_

- Todos los vestidos que se probó Juvia son muy largos o ajustados… A Juvia no le gustan –

- No te preocupes, sabía que ocurriría esto, por lo que iremos a otra tienda –

_Dice Levy con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Juvia corresponde inmediatamente. Luego de unos cuantos segundos Juvia se percata de la ausencia de Lucy, por lo que pregunta su paradero a Levy, la cual solo señala con su dedo índice un tocador por el cual sale Lucy muy feliz_

- ¿no encontraron sus vestidos? – _Ambas niegan silenciosamente_ – iré a pagar esto e iremos a la siguiente tienda –

(…)

_Mientras tanto en el palacio del reino, específicamente en el comedor, se encuentran aún Gray, Natsu y Ur conversando sobre la vida hasta que ella recuerda a Lucy, por lo que pregunta a Natsu por ella, él solo responde que tenía cosas que hacer…_

- ¿Qué tal todo para esta noche? – _Pregunta ella con una sonrisa maternal_–

- Ya está todo preparado, gracias Ur – _Le responde con una pequeña sonrisa_ – No podría hacer esto sin la autorización de la reina –

_Ur ríe al igual que Gray, disfrutando del momento. Ur observa a su hijo adoptivo con nostalgia…_

- Y tú, Gray ¿Preparado para esta noche? –

- _Gray suspira_ – Eso creo… no le puedo seguir dando tantas vueltas a este dilema –

_Luego de una media hora Natsu decide ir al gremio, por lo que se despide de todos no sin antes que Gray le diga que por la noche no armen un desastre en la fiesta y Natsu ríe a carcajadas mientras se retira del palacio gritando que se verán por la noche._

(…)

_Erza camina con agilidad por entre la clientela de una pequeña tienda elite para señoritas buscando a sus respectivas acompañantes. Logra observar a una chica de cabellera rubia hasta media espalda y cuerpo bien vestido, por lo que con rapidez se acerca a ella._

- Lamento la tardanza –

_Dice al estar a su lado, Lucy voltea su rostro para observarla con una sonrisa, que Erza rápidamente corresponde. _

- No te preocupes, de todos modos tenemos unas cuantas horas libres antes de la fiesta _– Dice Lucy y Erza asiente en silencio _– Por cierto ¿Estabas con Natsu y Gray? –

- Sí, estaban luchando por estupideces nuevamente – _Suspira agotada_ – Gray quiere saber cómo es Juvia –

- Ambos están igual –

- ¿En serio? –

_Lucy suspira y le comenta todo lo que ha pasado desde que sorprendió a sus amigas en el puerto hasta unas cuantas horas después, logrando una pequeña carcajada en Erza al imaginarse a Lucy y Levy ocultándole información a Juvia, por lo que llega a la misma conclusión que Lucy y Levy: _Se conocerán por la noche.

- ¿No están tardando mucho? –

_Lucy dice mientras observa nuevamente el tocador en el cual se han de encontrar Juvia con Levy ayudándole. Levy con una pequeña sonrisa sale del tocador y comienza a hablar._

- Con la cantidad de vestidos que le diste a probar te aseguro que no es mucho el tiempo que hemos tardado –

_Erza y Levy ríen divertidas ante una abochornada Lucy, se saludan afectuosamente luego de tanto tiempo sin verse, pasan alrededor de dos minutos cuando Levy voltea hacia el tocador nuevamente y llama a Juvia_

- ¿Ya eligió su vestido? – _Pregunta Lucy en medio de la espera por su amiga, Levy asiente silenciosamente _–

_La espera culmina al observar a Juvia salir del tocador con un bello vestido en tonos azulados y de un largo por unos cuantos centímetros por sobre su rodilla. El bello vestido deja los blancos brazos de la peli-azul al descubierto y parte de su espalda por igual, ya que un tirante levemente floreado está siendo sujeto por el busto del vestido pasando así por su espalda y culminando la unión por su cintura. Haciendo juego con el vestido unos bellos tacones bajos de un color algo grisáceo reposan a sus pies, dejando al descubierto parte de ellos._

_La primera en hablar es Lucy, quien emocionada hace avergonzar un poco a Juvia._

- ¡Obsérvate! ¡Estás bellísima! –

_Todas asienten con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la peli-azul sonría avergonzada, pero agradecida. Erza da un paso más cerca de Juvia y la observa con melancolía disimulada, para luego proceder a presentarse_

- Yo soy Erza Scharlet, heredera al trono del Reino de Otoño, mucho gusto en conocerte– _Dice con una cálida sonrisa, la cual Juvia corresponde –_

- Un gusto, Erza-san… Juvia Loxar, heredera al trono del Reino de Agua –

_Estrechan sus manos y luego Erza le da la libertad de llamarle sin un sufijo, en señal de una nueva amistad. Erza con una pequeña sonrisa piensa 'esa sonrisa…'. Luego comienzan a hablar de otros temas logrando así hacer sentir en confianza a Juvia, para luego torturarla con mentiras sobre Gray. Amistosa-mente, cabe destacar._

_Luego de unos cuantos minutos más Erza sugiere la opción de ir un momento al gremio para que Juvia conozca a 'la familia', por lo que con bolsas en mano todas se retiran de la pequeña tienda dando así paso a una caminata hacia el gremio Fairy Tail._

_Luego de una media hora se encuentran frente al bullicio que se ha de escuchar a través de las grandes puertas que dan la entrada al majestuoso gremio Fairy Tail, haciendo que Juvia se oculte tras Lucy con algo de miedo. Erza dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse o temer, y al momento en que una de las puertas es abierta por la peli-roja una mesa estampa contra su rostro, provocando así que Lucy y Levy retrocedan cuidadosamente, ocultando por ende a Juvia tras ellas._

_Un aura intimidante rodea a Erza y casi todos en el interior del gremio guardan silencio abruptamente y con pavor, pero como siempre… hay otras personas que no entienden en el lío en el que se han de haber sometido. Erza levanta su rostro tétricamente y observa al joven príncipe del Reino de Verano._

- Natsu _– Dice ella entre dientes y Lucy suspira –_

- ¡Hey Erza! ¡Tardaron mucho en regre- -

_Unos fuertes golpes han de haber sido estampados contra su rostro y abdomen dejándole retorciéndose por el suelo de madera. Luego Erza observa a un peli negro de larga cabellera y atemorizantes ojos carmesí, solo que esta vez lucen con un toque de temor._

- Hola Gajeel – _Dice Erza con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acerca al pelinegro, quien retrocede lentamente_ –

- Ho… hola Erza –

_**Rozen Maiden OST: Battle in the house – Youtube: /watch?v=bgkoaPXm6ts&index -**_

_Erza sonríe y comienza a acercarse con mayor agilidad hacia Gajeel, el cual continua retrocediendo hasta que ambos comienzan a correr. Levy y Juvia suspiran al ver huyendo al peli-negro de la temida princesa Titania, como suelen llamarle a Erza, y luego comienzan a reír cuando la princesa peli-roja jala del cabello al dragón Slayer de Hierro, el cual comienza a pedir ayuda a regañadientes luego de la gran paliza que estampa Scharlet en contra su abdomen. Todo varón involucrado en la riña tragan saliva con dificultad por sus gargantas al observar a Erza con su sonrisa… una nueva riña comienza, dejando como vencedora a la poderosa Erza Scharlet._

- Y no volverán a hacer sus desastres en el gremio –

_Concluye ella, por lo que una albina de ojos azules sonríe divertida con la situación _

_- _Sabes que eso será imposible, Erza_ – Dice con amabilidad mientras sirve un par de copas de cerveza en la barra -_

_- _Pero debería ser así, Mira _– Suspira Erza – _Por cierto ¿Dónde está el Maestro?_ –_

- Ya debe de estar por regresar, tenía una reunión con el consejo –

_El gremio recupera la cordura y todo comienza a ser festivo nuevamente, pero gracias a lo ocurrido Juvia sigue oculta tras Lucy, ya que Levy fue en ayuda de Gajeel, Con una sonrisa nerviosa Lucy le dice a Juvia que no hay necesidad de ser tan tímida y no hay por qué tener miedo, mientras que Juvia asiente con timidez. Lucy voltea su cuerpo encontrándose con la vista de Natsu retorciéndose de dolor por el suelo suplicando por un poco de ayuda, por lo que suspira, susurra 'Cuando será el día en que entiendas…' y va en su ayuda._

_Luego de un par de minutos el príncipe peli-rosa se recupera y con una cálida sonrisa le agradece a su novia, quien sonríe igualmente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Luego Natsu se fija en la anterior compañía de Lucy y susurra._

- Es ella… -

_Lucy sonríe, asiente y empuja ligeramente a Natsu para que vaya a presentarse como es debido ante Juvia._

- ¡Hola! –

_Saluda él con su típica sonrisa y Juvia con un poco de timidez le saluda igualmente _

- H… hola –

- Supongo que eres Juvia ¿No? –

- Sí… y usted es… -

- Natsu Dragneel, heredero al trono del Reino de Verano –

_Juvia sonríe con timidez y acepta la mano que Natsu le estrecha como un caballero, haciendo que Lucy ría divertida al igual que el resto del gremio que presta atención a la acción del hiperactivo príncipe. Luego de un par de minutos charlando con Juvia y Lucy al dragón Slayer de Fuego se le ocurre una _gran_ idea, por lo que con emoción y una gran sonrisa maliciosa dice._

- ¡Necesito a Mirajane para esto! –

_Por lo que toma las muñecas de Juvia y Lucy, quien susurra 'Esta será otra de sus bromas… Dame paciencia, Mavis' y continua siendo arrastrada por el príncipe Dragneel, Juvia simplemente le sigue confundida por aquella acción de su nuevo amigo. Al llegar a la barra Natsu llama a la albina, quien con una cálida sonrisa presta atención a lo que el joven le quiere decir._

_Antes que nada, Lucy ha de presentar a Juvia hacia Mirajane, la cual le saluda cálidamente y le dice que puede confiar en ella en lo que desee, Natsu ya impaciente solicita el silencio entre las mujeres para poder comenzar a relatar su gran y malvada idea, la cual por cierto hace reír a carcajadas a Juvia y Mirajane, mientras que Lucy suspira agotada por enésima vez en el día y piensa 'Sabía que sería algo estúpido'. _

_Juvia luego de reír tanto junto a Mirajane aprueba la idea de Natsu con tal de divertirse un poco con la reacción de su futuro esposo, claramente no se espera recibir la misma broma, para diversión de Natsu… el cual susurra algo al oído de Lucy, la cual suspira y asiente._

- Le diré luego_ – Dice ella y luego observa a Mira _– No creí que fueras a hacer esto, Mira-san –_ Dice con una sonrisa divertida –_

- Hay que divertirse un momento ¿No?_ – Responde la albina con una gentil sonrisa – _

- Solo en cuestión de poco tiempo… -

(…)

_Luego de unas dos horas aproximadamente todos comienzan a desalojar el gremio para poder ir arreglándose para la gran fiesta, por lo que Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Levy y Gajeel solicitan una carrosa para un transporte más expedito hacia la mansión que la familia Dragneel ha de poseer en el Reino de Invierno y poder arreglarse… _

_Al ingresar a la gran mansión se encuentran con un joven peli azul, el cual se presenta como Jellal Fernández, pareja de Erza._

- A sí que tú serás la esposa de ese nudista –

_Dice en broma, a la cual todos ríen a carcajadas excepto Juvia, que no sabe que responder, dejándola vulnerable y tímida ante no saber de una buena vez como es ese tal Gray Fullbuster._

- Es hora de cambiarse, Jellal-sama, Gajeel-sama, Natsu-sama –

_Informa una sirvienta y los muchachos suspiran con molestia, le devolverán esa a Ur, ya que ella planeó que fueran todos muy bien vestidos para simplemente burlarse de ellos… una reina malvadamente divertida y maternal con todos ellos._

- Levy, el vestido que solicitaste está en la habitación en que nos cambiaremos nosotras –

_Dice Lucy y Levy asiente con energía mientras rápidamente comienzan a subir los largos y majestuosos escalones de la mansión junto a Erza y Juvia, pero antes que Lucy suba es detenida._

- Hey Luce – _Llama el príncipe a su novia_ – Recuerda que nos veremos en la fiesta –

- Claro – _Ella sonríe y se acerca a él, proporcionándole un tierno pero corto beso en sus labios_ – Adiós hasta entonces –

_Él sonríe y comienza a caminar rápidamente por donde los muchachos ya comenzaron su camino, luego Lucy sube los escalones para poder alcanzar a sus amigas._

_Media hora después en la habitación habitada por los varones, los cuales limpian bien sus zapatos, Jellal llega a una simple y fácil conclusión._

- Es igual a Amaya-sama –

_Todos asienten con melancolía y continúan sus acciones, hasta que Gajeel recuerda algo importante._

- Por cierto salamander, ¿Estás preparado para esta noche? –

- Está todo preparado… - _Responde algo nervioso, a lo que Jellal golpea su hombro en signo de apoyo –_

- Vamos, ya era hora –

_Se sonríen amistosamente y proceden a ponerse sus trajes._

_**- Antonio Vivaldi; Autumn – Youtube: /watch?v=gYyc4WXS2_Q –**_

_La orquesta toca una bella pieza mientras que los invitados gozan de una fina copa de vino blanco. En la mesa del bufet se encuentran Natsu y Gajeel devorando cada aperitivo a disposición de ellos. Natsu va vestido con un traje negro con una banda roja cruzando su torso y en la parte superior izquierda lleva varias medallas de batallas ganadas por su reino, reconociéndole por su traje como el príncipe del Reino de Verano, pues solo los varones de las familias de la realeza de los cinco reinos pueden portar ese tipo de trajes en tales ocasiones. Gajeel va vestido con un traje negro, su cabello atado en una coleta baja y su camisa con los primeros dos botones desatados junto a su negra corbata suelta. Jellal habla animadamente con Ur, quien va vestida con un largo vestido blanco simple y una fina cadena por su cuello, mientras que Jellal porta un traje de un bello color azul oscuro y sus primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados junto a su corbata negra suelta._

_Por la entrada principal se observa entrar a Lucy, Erza, Levy y Juvia con sus bellos vestidos y en sus rostros una gran sonrisa de emoción, Juvia al entrar queda más impresionada de lo que estaba hace un momento al estar tan cerca del bello palacio. Las bellas luces de cristal fundido hacen que se vea hermosa la vista del salón de fiestas. Mesas con manteles de un color grisáceo y bellos bordados cubren todas las mesas de alrededor de las personas charlando por todo el centro mientras beben con parsimonia y clase sus copas de vino. _

_- ¡Chicas! –_

_Escuchan la delicada voz de Mirajane, quien se acerca a ellas con un bello vestido rosa y su cabello completamente suelto. Ellas sonríen y saludan a Mira, quien luego de unos minutos se acerca a Lucy y susurra algo en su oído, la rubia asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y ambas se disculpan con las demás y se retiran hacia la mesa del bufet, en donde se encuentran con Natsu para luego partir a otro sitio del palacio, por lo que Gajeel va hacía donde se encuentran las demás y sorpresivamente rodea un brazo por el hombro de Levy, quien luego sonríe y la charla comienza nuevamente para lograr distraer a Juvia. Ya que todo el grupo ha de estar enterado sobre el plan._

_En un lugar aislado completamente se encuentran Natsu, Lucy y Mirajane con una sonrisa divertida._

- Vamos Mira, es hora de comenzar –

_La albina asiente y comienza a utilizar su magia, transformándose así en otra joven completamente distinta a ella, y por ende completamente desconocida… Porta un largo cabello castaño y algo enmarañado, su figura no es delgada pero tampoco demasiado ancha. Su vestido es color negro y de un largo bastante corto y ajustado a sus curvas. Lo único que Mirajane no ha cambiado es el color de sus ojos. Lucy busca algo en su bolso y le entrega algo de maquillaje a Mira, la cual voltea su cuerpo y se maquilla. Sus parpados están cubiertos por una sombra muy negra y sus labios con exceso de labial, por lo que los tres comienzan a reír a grandes carcajadas._

- Ya hice mi parte, es tu turno, Lucy_ – Dice la 'peli-castaña' –_

- Claro –

_De su bolso saca un set de llaves doradas y retira una en especial, inmediatamente recita unas cuantas palabras y un hombre de melena anaranjada y revoltosa, tal cual un león, y bien vestido hace presencia frente a ella._

- Recuerda Loke, un completo pervertido –

- Por supuesto Lucy –

_Por una de las puertas se hace presente el príncipe Gray Fullbuster, vestido de blanco, con una banda azulada rodeando su torso y unas cuantas medallas en el traje por la parte superior izquierda, tal como Natsu: ganadas por diversas batallas por su reino. Su cabello lo lleva igual que siempre, revoltoso. En un instante es rodeado por unas cuantas mujeres de la sociedad, pero al ver que sus amigos se acercan él sonríe y se disculpa para poder retirarse con educación._

- Hola chicos – _Saluda Gray al estar frente a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa –_

- Hey hielitos, nos encontramos con tu prometida – _Dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa –_

- Vamos _Juvia_, no hay necesidad de ser tímida –

_La 'susodicha' hace presencia con indiferencia y Gray palidece por un momento al ver tanto maquillaje en su rostro y su vestido tan corto que si se agachase se le vería _todo_._

- Hola cariño –

_Saluda ella y Gray con un poco de nervios hace una leve inclinación ante la supuesta princesa. Ella se acerca y con un tono meloso susurra en su oído _'Nos espera un largo tiempo juntos, amorcito'_ haciendo que Gray palidezca un poco más, por ende haciendo que Natsu se contenga mucho las ganas de reír a carcajadas. _

_Gray ofrece bailar con la 'princesa' pero ella cortésmente rechaza su invitación con la excusa de que ha de estar bastante agotada, por lo que van a una de las mesas para tomar asiento._

_Natsu le ofrece una mano cortésmente a Lucy con una cálida sonrisa, ella con un tierno sonrojo acepta su mano y van a bailar._

(…)

_Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del salón Jellal hace presencia, habla un tiempo precario y se va con Erza para poder bailar unos cuantos minutos. Por lo que solo quedan Gajeel, Levy y Juvia, los dos primeros mencionados al ver acercarse al chico de melena anaranjada dan comienzo al plan para Juvia._

- Hey Ju-chan, al parecer ahí viene Gray… y creo que no le ha gustado la broma, se ve algo enfadado –

- Hay no… -

_Susurra asustada la princesa y voltea para observar al supuesto príncipe acercarse hacia ellos a un paso lento pero firme, su rostro no demuestra realmente ninguna emoción, por lo que Juvia supone que así es cuando se enfada, al ya estar frente a ellos sonríe ladinamente._

- ¡Hey Gajeel, Levy! – _Saluda con ánimo y los susodichos responden igual de animados, luego observa a Juvia y hace una pequeña reverencia_ – He de suponer que usted es Juvia Loxar ¿No? He oído mucho de usted por Gajeel y Levy –

- S… sí… Usted es Gray Fullbuster ¿No? –

_Pregunta con algo de timidez, a lo que él responde con una sonrisa y una afirmación silenciosa, con amabilidad le ofrece su mano para poder ir a bailar, Juvia algo insegura aun toma la mano. _

_Ya en el centro y bailando con delicadeza, él acerca su rostro al oído de la princesa y susurra con algo de coquetería_ 'Lindas curvas' _Por lo que Juvia algo exaltada pregunta que qué ha dicho y a qué se refiere, por lo que él le ha de responder con una gran sonrisa pervertida mientras deposita una mano firme y descaradamente en la cintura de la princesa_ 'Tendremos una buena noche mañana' _a lo que ella se enfada y disimuladamente baja la mano de 'Gray' mientras que con muchos esfuerzos de no ensartarle una gran cachetada le dice con amabilidad pero bastante seria._

- Discúlpeme, pero iré unos minutos a descansar a la mesa –

_Cuando ella se aleja del muchacho piensa_ 'Es un maldito pervertido… resiste por tu reino Juvia, ¡Resiste!' _mientras que Loke aparentando indiferencia toma un camino despejado hacia el lugar donde Lucy le convocó hace un rato y comienza a reír a carcajadas, definitivamente Lucy le debe un favor._

(…)

_Al otro extremo Natsu y Lucy siguen bailando la melodía que la orquesta toca con mucha delicadeza y gracia. El príncipe susurra bellas palabras hacia la princesa, la cual se sonroja levemente con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada. Ella se siente orgullosa de su amor por el príncipe, asegurada que nadie se lo quitará, él es solo de ella y de nadie más, ella es quien más lo ama y nunca lo dejará pase lo que pase, lo jura por cómo se llama Lucy Heartphilia. _

- Ya falta poco para que se enteren de nuestra broma, Luce –

- ¿No querrás decir _tú_ broma? – _Pregunta ella divertida_ –

- Pero Mira y tú participaron, por lo que eso las involucra a ambas –

_Responde con una pequeña sonrisa y Lucy ríe con modestia para luego insistencia de su pareja susurrar algo molesta_ 'Sí, sí… lo que tú digas, Natsu' _él sonríe y siguen bailando con tranquilidad._

(…)

_Gajeel sostiene con posesividad la cintura de Levy mientras bailan para parecer anexos a todo lo que ocurre en estos momentos, ambos observan a Juvia dirigirse a las mesas nuevamente junto a un notable ceño fruncido en mucha molestia y sus mejillas rojas a causa de la ira y vergüenza, ambos sonríen divertidos al ver que el plan está funcionando al pie de la letra._

- Él sí que sabe hacer su trabajo – _Dice Gajeel y Levy asiente_ –

- Aunque estoy segura que Lu-chan le deberá algo – _Dice la pequeña peli-azul con una sonrisa divertida mientras nuevamente observa el rostro de Gajeel_ – Loke debe estar riendo en estos momentos –

- Por cierto enana… - _Dice con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo que Levy le preste toda su atención _– Te ves bien en ese vestido –

_Ella observa su vestido color verde oliva y luego observa nuevamente a Gajeel con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella susurra un _'Gracias'_ mientras recuerda todas las bellas palabras que él le ha dicho este último tiempo._

_(…)_

_Unos cuantos minutos ya pasados Gray devora comida con lentitud mientras observa a las distintas parejas bailar la bella pieza que la orquesta toca en la gran fiesta, él luego observa a Ur dar unas cuantas ordenes con amabilidad hacia los camareros de aquella noche, cada pensamiento es interrumpido abruptamente al sentir la mano de la 'Princesa' en su hombro._

- Ya va siendo hora en que nos presenten, debemos ir a nuestros lugares, cariño. Deberás ingresar por la puerta derecha que da hacia la escalera, mientras que yo saldré por la izquierda –

_Dice con una cierta amabilidad, por lo que Gray suspira y asiente en modo de afirmación._

_- Está bien… -_

_(…)_

_Mientras que Juvia bebe de una copa de jugo natural observa a 'Gray' acercarse a ella con una coqueta sonrisa, haciéndola estremecer levemente al recordar lo sucedido precedentemente, voltea ligeramente su mirada esperando la llegada del 'príncipe'. Cuando él ya está frente a ella, le observa con timidez y habla._

- ¿Qué necesita de Juvia? –

- No tienes por qué actuar así de tímida conmigo Juvia-chan, solo venía a informarte que en unos pocos minutos nos van a presentar, y tú debes de salir por la puerta izquierda –

_Juvia asiente en silencio mientras piensa nuevamente que tendrá que pasar toda su vida con ese príncipe pervertido, luego se anima nuevamente al pensar que tendrá a su lado a Levy, Gajeel y sus nuevas amistades. _

_Juvia se levanta de la silla con elegancia luego de que el 'príncipe' se retira de enfrente, y con parsimonia emprende camino hacia el lugar indicado._

_(…)_

_Un joven brigadier se acerca disimuladamente a la reina Ur, la cual le sonríe amablemente permitiendo la interrupción, ya que se encuentra a su lado Mackarov Dreyar, el maestro del gremio Fairy Tail y gran amigo de ella._

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Alex? –

- Ur-sama, Mackarov-sama, me ha llegado la información que la hermana del príncipe no podrá hacer presencia hasta tal vez unos cuantos meses –

- ¿La razón? –

_Pregunta realmente angustiada al pensar que algo le ha pasado a su hija adoptiva. Mackarov presta completa atención a la información, no le gusta cuando sus 'mocosos' salen lastimados luego de una misión compleja._

- El príncipe Atsushi-sama según la carta que envió… dice que han tenido unas cuantas complicaciones, pues han sido interrumpidos en cada momento… y dice que ella se está desesperando y le golpea –_ El brigadier sonríe levemente mientras que Ur y Mackarov suspiran aliviados y luego ríen a carcajadas –_

- Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ella está en buenas manos. ¿Pero qué sucede con Ultear? –

- La princesa Ultear dice que logrará regresar mañana por la noche, ya que Meredy-sama había cogido un resfriado de menor gravedad, y por cierto… Lyon-sama ha dicho que realmente no sabe cuándo podrá volver, está con mucho trabajo –

- Muy bien, gracias Alex, puedes disfrutar de la fiesta – _Dice la reina con una pequeña sonrisa, el brigadier con una reverencia se despide y luego se aleja – _Muy bien… creo que ya es hora que esos jóvenes se conozcan realmente –

_Ur sonríe como solo un Fullbuster puede sonreír y Mackarov suspira agotado, le dice que espere unos cuantos minutos, ya han esperado días para conocerse y pueden esperar unos cuantos minutos más, por lo que Ur asiente y le pide con amabilidad a un mayordomo unas dos copas más del vino más suave de la noche, por lo que el mayordomo asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y parte hacia la cocina._

_- Meli-san, Ur-sama solicita del vino más suave de esta noche – Dice el joven con respeto hacia la chef del palacio –_

_- Hay Mavis… Ur deberá tomar café por la mañana, ahí están las copas Shiro –_

_Ambos ríen y el joven renueva su fuente con más copas de vino, se despide amablemente de Meli y se retira de la cocina para volver nuevamente a la gran fiesta bulliciosa gracias a que todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail se han de encontrar ahí junto a las familias 'nobles'._

_- Extrañaba tener a estos jóvenes juntos… - _

_Dice con melancolía Meli para luego darse la vuelta y seguir cocinando un delicioso pavo, sus ayudantes sonríen y continúan con su trabajo._

_Regresando con Ur y Mackarov, se despiden tomando direcciones distintas. Ur se dirige hacia la orquesta y con un ademan hace que la música culmine. Ella agradece amablemente y camina hacia el centro del salón, en unos pocos minutos y sin hablar tiene la atención de todos los invitados._

- Muy buenas noches a todos – _Comienza ella a hablar y la gente aplaude, cuando terminan Ur comienza a hablar nuevamente –_ Como ya todos ustedes sabrán, mi cargo de reina culmina oficialmente mañana, yo seré quien ayude oficialmente a mi sobrino, o más que nada mi hijo, a que cumpla su labor como se debe al igual que a su futura esposa. Me agrada el hecho que me hayan apoyado todos estos años y que el pueblo ha confiado en mí como para decirme sin rodeos los problemas de este reino, que cada vez va mejorando en calidad tras la cruel muerte de mi querido hermano Silver y su esposa Mika, al igual que la muerte de los reyes de los otros cuatro reinos en el mismo trágico accidente. Ha sido un agrado educar a todos mis hijos como deberían ser: Príncipes y princesas, de buenos corazones y honestos en su palabra, por lo que estoy segura que este reino quedará bajo muy buenas manos –_ La orquesta tras el ademan que Ur hace hacia ellos comienzan a prepararse – _En estos momentos, me agrada presentarles a sus próximos reyes ¡Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser! –

_**Rozen Maiden OST 'Noble Dolls' – Youtube: /watch?v=K_d1jJJ-fK8 –**_

_**Juvia POV:**_

_Escucho mi nombre y suspiro, me mentalizo nuevamente mi futuro al tener como esposo a Gray Fullbuster, un príncipe completamente pervertido. Siento a un brigadier bastante joven darme ánimos con unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro, por lo que sonrío levemente, comienzo mi camino con la cabeza en alto y con actitud, escucho a la orquesta tocar y sé que ya es el momento de decir adiós a mi antigua vida y hola a la nueva… Lo único que puedo agradecer es que tendré amigos con quienes podré compartir y que nadie me prohibirá salir de este bello palacio. Podré ser de ayuda para el pueblo en todas las circunstancias y poder ser una gran y buena reina, tal cual lo fue mi querida madre._

_**Gray POV**_

_Suspiro agotado, Alex sonríe divertido al escuchar mi nombre y le doy una mordaz mirada que no hace más que hacerle reír más de lo esperado. Suspiro nuevamente y observo desganado hacia el frente, en donde todos se encuentran esperando la presentación de sus próximos reyes. ¿Qué pensarán de la princesa Juvia cuando vean lo excesivamente maquillada que va junto a ese vestido tan corto? No creo que algo muy agradable._

_Vuelvo en sí cuando escucho el resonar de violines y otros instrumentos y levanto mi rostro con actitud. Ur nos educó para siempre tener la cabeza en alto, y ahora no seré yo quien la baje, por lo que comienzo mi caminar… Espero que a partir de mi gobierno pueda ser un rey honesto y solidario como lo fue mi ya difunto padre…_

_**POV Normal**_

_Ambos jóvenes salen de sus respectivos lugares aun sin fijar sus miradas en el otro para tratar de no hacer tanto contacto inmediato, siguen con cabezas en alto y con una actitud algo seria y refinada comienzan a dar media vuelta para observarse y así presentarse ante la sociedad presente en la fiesta._

_Sus ojos se abren en estupor mientras Ur da sus buenos augurios para el futuro próximo como reyes. ¿Qué sucedió con sus anteriores supuestas parejas de matrimonio? A la distancia logran escuchar las carcajadas del príncipe del Reino de Verano. Inmediatamente observan hacia el público y Ur sonríe divertida al igual que todos los integrantes del gremio que se encuentran presente y saben sobre la gran idea de Natsu. Observan nuevamente a Natsu retorciéndose por el suelo debido a las sonoras carcajadas y un aura extraña se materializa sobre ellos_

Hay no… alguien morirá el día de hoy.

Continuará….

Prox Capítulo: _Uniendo nuestros destinos; _Adelantos_ -_

- S-sé que soy un completo idiota pero… -

- ¡Sí! -

- J-Juvia no respira... -

- ¡Más! -

- Acepto –

- Esperaremos un tiempo ¿Sí? –

- Muchas gracias –

(…)

**N.A: ¡Hola! Sí, sigo viva :B…. En verdad lo siento por haber tardado tanto tiempo. No han sido muy buenos meses que digamos… Bueno, el punto es que estoy de vuelta y espero no irme por tanto tiempo nuevamente xD**

**Gracias a Sicaru-chan y a AnikaSukino 5d por sus reviews :3**

**Bye by~ OwO7 espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios, follows o favoritos :')**


End file.
